Venganza
by nalu1234
Summary: Natsu llacía medio muerto en el suelo abrazando el cadáver de cierta rubia y susurrando la misma palabra; imperdonable. mientras acariciaba con manos temblorosas su cabeza rubia. Zeref miró con indiferencia a la pareja y suspiro llamando la atención de Natsu. - Te matare Zeref. Dijo Natsu levantando su mirada llena de odio mirandolo con atormentados ojos rojos. - TE MATARE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hay minna! cuanto tiempo no? ( escondida detrás de un muro con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras me tirais cuchillos, tomates ...) bueno,bueno yo tambien os he hechado de menos, la verdad es que simplemente no tenia nada de ganas de continuar escribiendo y me la pasé leyendo fanfics XD ( aumentan los cuchillazos) pero bueno! la verdad es que pense en escribir una historia que sea muy tragica pero con final feliz. No os dire cuando actualizare porque sinceramente no lo se ni yo XD bueno aqui va la historia.**

* * *

PROLOGO

Fiore, un año después de la Guerra entre magos y magos oscuros, una guerra llena de sangre y lágrimas, una guerra que destrozó tanto la vida como el alma de cierto joven mago llamado Natsu Dragneel. Este joven al que todos conocemos como un chico divertido, bromista y infantil ( además de idiota) ahora mismo se encontraba sentado en un mugriento bar con una oscura capa ocultandolo del resto de personas y con una mirada seria y destrozada mirando fíjamente a un hombre en la distancia que bebía y hablaba con otro hombre, a su lado y con la misma capa pero algo mas pequeña se encontraba cierto gato azul que una vez fue alegre y simpatico pero que ahora tiene una mirada seria y decidida mirando al mismo objetivo que tenía su amigo. La conversación que tenian ambos hombres no les importaba nada a Natsu y a Happy ambos solo esperaban a que su objetivo saliera del bar. Cuando pareció que ese hombre al que seguian decidió irse Natsu y Happy se levantaron para seguirle pero de repente alguien tiró de la capa de Natsu llamndole la atención.

_- Señor usted es Natsu Dragneel no? El gran salamander de Fairy tail verdad? _Dijo una alegre niño de unos cinco años sonriendo.

Natsu no se molestó en bajar la mirada y Happy se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

_- Te admiro mucho sabes? me podrias firmar un autografo?_ Dijo el niño con un brillo especial en los ojos. Natsu suspiró con cansancio y miró al niño con una mirada cansada.

_- Yo ya no soy mago de Fairy tail chaval y tengo cosas mucho mas importantes que hacer que ir por allí haciendo garabatos para mocosos estupidos._ Dijo Natsu con una mirada terrorífica haciendo temblar al niño quien lo soltó inmediatamente pidiendo disculpas para después salir corriendo.

_- Natsu te has pasado sabes? solo es un niño._ Dijo Happy con cansancio pero Natsu lo ignoró y salií del bar a lo que Happy con una triste mirada lo siguió.

* * *

Un hombre salió de un bar para después dirigirse hacia un callejón allí habia quedado con un poderoso mago oscuro llamado Ustan quien le dería dinero a combio de información sobre cierto mago oscuro muy poderoso que arrasó en la guerra.

- Dios... si que tarda el cabrón ese, mas le vale que traiga la pasta porque sinó no le dejaré ni los huesos. Dijó el hombre gruñón sacando un cigarro y metiendoselo en la boca para después intentar prenderle fuego pero milagrosamente el cigarro se prendió solo asustando un poco al hombre quien no habia ni sacado el encendedor.

_- Buenas tardes señor._ Dijo una misteriosa voz. El hombre se giró asustado encontrandose con un hombre encapuchado quien solo le se podia ver una extraña sonrisa.

_- Q-quien diablos eres tu?_ Dijo es hombre algo asustado.

_- Me llamo Ustan Leengard encantado._ Dijo el hombre de la capucha ofreciendo su mano a lo que el hombre se la estrechó con algo de desconfianza.

_- Encantado señor Leengard, en cuanquier caso tiene el dinero que me ofreció a cambio de mi valiosa informacion ayer por telefono?_. Dijo el hombre con desconfianza.

- _Que vaaa si estoy tieso._ Dijo sonriendo Ustan haciendo enfuerecer al hombre.

_- Pues entonces no hay información bastardo!_ Gritó el hombre decidido a golpearlo pero Ustan le paró el puño con un dedo.

_- Violencia? tan pronto? yo solo queria hablar viejo._ Dijo Ustan sonriendo y agarrandole del puño al hombre apretandoselo con fuerza ( aunque en realidad apenas ponía pressión) haciendo que el hombre gimiese de dolor. -_ Mire dos cositas, una mi verdadero nombre no es Ustan Leengard, si lo lees al revés descubrirás mi verdadero nombre y segundo; me vas a dar esa información aun tenga que arrancarte miembro a miembro hasta dejarte lo menos parecido a un humano posible, entiendes?_ Dijo Ustan dejandose ver el restro y mostrandole una mirada llena de ira.

_- T-tu eres N-atsu D-dragneel?!_ Dijo el hombre ya llorando de miedo y de dolor a lo que Natsu ni se molesto en contestar y solo puso mas presion en su puño causándole mas dolor.

_- Vale! Vale! lo siento! diré todo lo que haga falta! pero suéltame por favor!_ Dijo el hombre llorando como un bebe y Natsu con un suspiro agotador lo soltó tirandolo al suelo.

_- Habla._ Dijo Natsu con voz firme.

_- H-hai! verá soy un hombre con muchos contactos y espías en los gremios oscuros mas poderosos y según mis ultimas investigaciones descubrí que hay un libro oscuro capaz de invocar a Zeref._ Dijo el hombre con temor. Al escuchar el nombre de Zeref Natsu abrió los ojos con ira y apretó tanto los puños que se abrió la carne con sus arpas.

_- Que gremio tiene ese libro?_ Dijo Natsu con una mirada aterradora haciendo encoger aun mas al hombre.

-_ E-el gremio oscuro de Dark blood_ ( no, no es tartaros, que original el nombre verdad ? ( notese ironia)). -_ Está situado en las montañas de los Crátos._

Natsu no esperó nada mas y dió media vuelta saliendo del callejón dejando pálido al hombre.

* * *

De mientras en Fairy tail...

Lisanna miró fijamente el pastel sin tocar que tenia en frente, ya hacia once meses desde que Natsu dejó Fairy Tail junto con Happy y las noticias no se hicieron esperar, el maestro recibió múltiples cartas del consejo alertándolo sobre la cantidad de gremios oscuros arrasados por Natsu Dragneel y la gran cantidad de magos oscuros capturados. El consejo creía que lo hacia como trabajo pero solo Fairy Tail sabían que no era así. Lisanna miró la bufanda de la Natsu que se encontraba escondida entre unos objetos detrás de la barra, pese a que Natsu intentó destrozarla muchas veces consiguieron detenerle y la escondieron allí aun recordaba el momento en que por primera vez en la vida Natsu miró con odio y repulsuión a su mas valioso tesoro.

Flashbak 

Todo estaba lleno de fuego y destrozos y tanto Lisanna cono el equipo Natsu miraban entre lágrimas y lamentos como un Natsu apenas con vida gemía y lloraba con desesperación escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la mas querida maga celestial de Fairy tail.

si, Lucy Heartfilia había muerto.

Natsu estaba lleno de sangre y heridas pero aun asin abrazaba con desesperación a la rubia mientras que cierto gato azul también abrazaba a su amiga de su vuentre llorando sin parar y negando con la cabeza como si aun no creyese que esto estaba pasando.

Lisanna vio algo blanco por el rabillo del ojo entre todas sus lágrimas y localizó la querida bufanda de Natsu en el suelo manchada con sangre.

Lisanna se agarró la bufanda y se acercó a Natsu para entregarla pero de repente una atormentada y destrozada voz gritó con desesperación:

_- ALEJA ESA ESQUEROSIDAD DE MI Y DE LUCY!_ Gritó Natsu abrazando tanto a Lucy como a Happy y alejándose de Lisanna con la vista fija en la bufanda.

_- P-pero Natsu, es tu bufanda, la que te regaló Igneel..._ Dijo confundida y sorprendida Lisanna mientras Erza, Grey y los demás miraban entre lágrimas igual de sorprendidos.

_- ALEJA ESA COSA DE MI! DESTROZALA! NO QUIERO VOLVERLA A VER EN MI VIDA!_ Gritó Natsu abrazando con fuerza a Lucy y juntando su frente a la de Lucy mientras gritaba apretando los ojos con fuerza mientras negaba con la cabeza y sus lagrimas no paraban de caer de su rostro.

_- Destrozala, Destrozala, destrozala..._ No paraba de decir Natsu aun sin separase de la rubia.

* * *

_ - LUCY!_ Gritó Natsu levantandose de golpe con lagrimas en los ojos y alargando la mano hacia la nada.

Natsu vió que estaba en el bosque con Happy aun durmiendo a su lado y reconoció que fue solo una pesadilla.

_- Ojala fuese solo una pesadilla._ Dijo lamentandose Natsu recordando que no era una pesadilla sino una recuerdo.

Natsu agarró con fuerza el megallón de oro que le regaló Lucy el dia antes de morir y vió la foto que habia en el haciendo que mas lágrimas descendieran de sus ojos.

La foto era de él abrazado a Lucy y a Happy y los tres sonriendo. Las lágrimas de Natsu callerón sobre la cara sonriente de Lucy y Natsu con un suspiro derrotado se seco las lagrimas para después mirada a la foto con una mirada de ira y promesas, ahora solo veía una imagen en su mente, la del asesino de su mas querida Nakama y la persona a la que juró Matar con desesperación.

_- Ya falta poco para encontrarte Zeref, tu sangra pagara la muerte de LUCY!_

* * *

**Si no habeis llorado no sois humanos, yo con tal escribia e explotado en lágrimas...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoyayo minna! bueno aqui el primer capitulo de Venganza y ya que estoy le respondo a nansteph14 sobre su pregunta en los reviews y le digo que sinceramente antes pondria que Erza se enamora de Ichiya y ambos tuvieran de hijo a Nichiya que alguna escena Nali así que tranquila que la historia es completamente Nalu y tiene un final feliz sayonara!**

* * *

Capitulo uno Recuerdos de su adiós.

Recuerdo lo sucedido como si de ayer mismo se tratase, esa noche me robaste lo mas preciado para mi y esa misma noche prometí encontrarte y matarte , lo prometí abrazándola a ella y con esa promesa de venganza inició mi búsqueda hacia ti, hasta encontrarte.

Esa guerra era peligrosa pero yo no tenia miedo ya que sabia que Fairy tail no iba a perder, recuerdo que ella tenía miedo y Happy y yo nos reíamos de ello la noche anterior a la guerra cuando los tres estábamos en su dormitorio y comíamos y reíamos como siempre, realmente me gustaba hacerla enojar, sus reacciones eran bien divertidas y aunque en ese entonces nunca lo reconocería también muy lindas. Aunque aun así no podía evitar tener el presentimiento de que algo bien malo iba a ocurrir en esa guerra aunque mi yo de ese entonces era muy ingenuo y ignorante y decidió ignorar ese presentimiento y ahora en cada segundo de mi vida me arrepiento de no haberle hecho caso y me maldigo día tras día por haber sido tan estúpido.

Tu eras muy fuerte y muy valiente y eso era una de las muchas cosas de las cuales me enamoré de ti, además de tu gran corazón y tu amor por todos nosotros pero aun así me gustaba protegerte aunque odiaba ese sentimiento de temor que sentía en mi pecho y que dolía mucho cada vez que te veía herida o triste, realmente dolía, aunque con el tiempo uno se acostumbra a ese dolor, un dolor el cual yo llevó sintiendo cada segundo desde ese día. Y la verdad es que lo agradezco, porque este dolor hace que me acuerde de ti y lo mucho que me importas y siempre me importaras, además de que este dolor hace que recuerde la promesa que le hice ya que en esos momentos fueron donde el dolor esa insoportable y me volvía loco, un dolor que empezó al verte morir y que aun no se a detenido.

Los magos oscuros no eran muy fuertes, la mayoría eran débiles y yo buscaba a oponentes mas poderosos en la guerra, aun así sin quitarte ni a ti ni a Happy el ojo de encima, Otros magos muy poderosos de otros gremio me seguían también como Sting y Rouge quienes querían enfrentarse al mas poderoso al igual que yo y durante el recorrido no paraba de discutir con ellos ya que quería enfrentarme solo yo al mas poderoso de los magos, recuerdo que tu te reías de nosotros ajena al destino que se avecinaba hacia ti... por mi culpa.

Me encontré con el mas poderoso de todos... con Zeref y tanto yo como Sting y Rouge nos enfrentamos a el pero aun así sin los tres a la vez no pudimos hacerle ni un rasguño, mientras tu estabas detrás junto con Happy y los otros dos exceds de Sabertooth, a partir de allí ya empezaba la cuenta atrás de tu vida.

Yo, Sting y Rouge quedamos destrozados en el suelo, aun conscientes de lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor, recuerdo que a duras penas logre ponerme en pie.

_- Natsu._ Dijiste tu preocupada abrazando a un Happy lloroso y yo te sonreí como siempre hacía en momentos como esos en donde sabía que no era el fin._- No te preocupes Lucy, todo esta bien._

Cuan equivocado estaba...

**Flashbak** Hace un año ( preparados para llorar aunque yo ya estoy llorando XD )

_- No te preocupes Lucy, todo esta bien. _Dije dándole la mejor sonrisa que podía. Miré a Sting y a Rougue, ambos se empezaban a levantar aunque al igual que yo apenas podíamos respirar. Zeref estaba a unos metros de mí pero no podía verle, había demasiado humo para eso, pero sabia que estaba en frente mio. Me preparé para atacar, este no era el final, aun nos quedaban muchas mas misiones que hacer juntos y aun tenia que encontrar a Igneel y tenia que confesarme a Lucy para así poder casarnos y tener pequeños Igneels correteando por el gremio. Suspiré sintiéndome estúpido por pensar en cosas cursis justo en este momento y empecé a prácticamente arrastrarme hacia ese desgraciado cuando sentí como el viento me empujaba por detrás haciendo que mi preciada bufanda saliera volando hacia delante.

_-Mierda mi bufanda!_ Dije estirando el brazo y yendo algo mas rápido olvidándome de lo que había en frente. Mi bufanda cayó al suelo y yo caí junto a ella para después cogerla.

_- Natsu-san!_ Oí como Sting me llamaba desde atrás y levanté la mirada viendo como una especie de cuchillo enorme de color oscuro parecido al de Rouge del Futuro pero este rezumaba mucho mas poder avanzaba hacía a mi y yo me quedaba sin poder reaccionar, petrificado, esperando sorprendido a que me travesara, pero no llegó ya que algo o mejor dicho alguien se plantó frente a mi con los brazos bien abiertos.

Sangre de alguien que conocía muy bien manchaba mi pecho y mi ropa, pero yo apenas me dí cuenta ya que miraba con la boca abierta y los ojos aun en shock lo que había en frente mio. Oí como Sting y Rouge detrás mio ahogaban un jadeo de sorpresa mientras yo apenas podía respirar.

Lucy plantada en frente mio y un enorme y oscuro cuchillo le travesaba la cintura dejándolo lleno de su sangre, la punta del cuchillo estaba a centímetros de mi rostro pero yo no era consciente ya que mis ojos solo veían el cuerpo de Lucy que aun seguía delante mío. Volví en mí cuando el cuchillo retrocedió y salió del cuerpo de Lucy sacando un gemido de dolor de esta. Lucy aun en pie se giró muy lentamente y me miró sorprendida con su mano tacandose el gran agujero que había ahora en su cuerpo.

_- Nat-su?_ Dijo con voz entrecortada aun sorprendida ya que ella al igual que no ni siquiera podía comprender lo que acababa de pasar. La sangre manaba por sus labios cayendo al suelo y finalmente su cuerpo empezó a caer sobre el mio sin poder evitarlo y yo apenas reaccionando aun alcé los brazos amortiguando su caída. Quedando aun con la mirada en frente y los ojos sin reaccionar y Lucy gimiendo en mi cuello y su cuerpo temblando intentando abrazarme.

No era consciente de Sting, Rouge y ambos exceeds de estos que nos miraban también petrificados a unos pasos de nosotros y a Happy quien avanzo hacia nosotros con una mirada como la mía pero mirando a Lucy.

_- Lu-Lucy?_ Dijo con un Hilito de voz al llegar a nuestro lado haciéndome reaccionar algo. _-Natsu ... dime que no e visto lo que acabo de ver._ Dijo Happy ahora mirándome a los ojos suplicándome con la mirada que le dijera que todo esto no estaba pasando pero yo mismo me hacia la misma pregunta.

_- Nat-su, d-duele._ Dijo ella confirmándome que todo esto SI estaba pasando. Miré a Lucy y con manos temblorosas la giré lentamente y con cuidado poniéndola sobre mi regazo haciendo que su cabeza descansara sobre mi hombro. Sus ojos estaban pálidos y sin esa luz que acostumbraba a ver día tras día en ellos y miraba la nada mientras de sus labios emanaba mas sangre al hablar.

_- No, no te preocupes._ Dije temblando sin saber a quien se lo decía, a ella, a mi o a Happy quien estaba a nuestro lado mirando con los ojos bien abiertos a Lucy. _- No es nada, so-solo una pequeña herida, tu eres mas fuerte que esto L-Lucy._ Dije sonriendo y intentando evitar llorar, no queriendo creerme que estaba pasando esto, no, simplemente esto no estaba pasando me decía mi mismo una y otra vez.

_- Estarás bien, estoy aquí, esto no esta sucediendo Lucy, lo se._ Dije con una sonrisa temblorosa y mis ojos llenos de lagrimas, aun así sonriendo-le. Ella sonrió con tristeza algo que me empezó a enojar, porque sonreía así esto no estaba pasando, de seguro que esa un truco de Zeref que nos hacia ver cosas, si, era eso, estoy seguro, pero ella acarició mi rostro aun sin dejar de sonreír y me quitó una pequeña lágrima de la cara y vi como ella también empezaba a llorar.

-_ No Natsu, yo no estaré bien y lo siento mucho._ Dijo sin dejar su sonrisa. Pude notar como su mano estaba fría y temblaba mucho.

_- Q-Que dices? B-bicho raro? P-Porque te estas despidiendo Lucy?_ Dije sonriendo mientras las lagrimas ya caían por mi rostro incontroladas.

_- Sabes porque ne estoy despidiendo Natsu._ Dijo ella quitando su mano derecha de su herida permitiéndome ver su herida. _- Es demasiado grande Natsu, me a atravesado por completo, aun me parece increíble que pueda seguir hablando._ Dijo ella con dificultad y tenía razón la herida era enorme pero aun así yo no deje de sonreir y llorar, no, no esta pasando esto, no.

- _W-wendy... ella..._ . Dije agitadamente si quitar mi sonrida de la cara.

_- No Natsu ya es tarde_. Dijo ella dejándome petrificado. Mi sonrisa empezó a borrarse de mi rostro sustituyéndola por un mojín y mis ojos no se apartaron de su herida mientras seguían lagrimando como aspersores.

_- Happy._ Dijo ella alargando con dificultad su mano hacia el pobre gatito Azul que empezó a andar hacia ella sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella suplicándole que le dijera lo que ya me suplicó a mi, que esto no estaba pasando. Ella lo abrazó pegándolo a su pecho dándole un tierno beso en la cabeza.

_- Se bueno con Natsu vale, y no dejes de sonreír como siempre haces por favor._ Dijo ella apretando su ojos con fuerza y acariciándole la cabeza, pero Happy no dijo nada, creo que no podía. Lucy confundiendo su silencio con un si levantó la mirada hacia mi. _- Natsu mírame._

Levante la mirada hacia ella y vi que me sonreía. _- Hace mucho frió, abrázame mas fuerte por favor._ Dijo pese a que estuvieramos rodeados de humo y fuego y así lo hize estrechandola mas a mi pecho junto con Happy que no se separaba de su pecho. _- Gracias... sabes, te agradezco por todo._ Dijo sin apratar su mirada de la mia. _- Por conocerte, por traerme a Fairy tail por rescatarme tantas veces._ Dijo acercando su rostro al mio. _- incluso por colarte en mi apratamento, por burlarte junto a Happy en ocasiones de mi, por robarme comida y dormir en mi cama._ Dijo a punto de pegar su frente a la mia. _- Pero sobretodo te agradezco el haberme cuidado tanto y el aberme dado el honor de ser tu compañera y unirme a nustra ahora familia, Fairy tail, cuida de nuestra familia Natsu._ Dijo ella pegando su frente a la mía y cerrando sus ojos mientras yo seguía mirándola igual que antes, si poder creerme todo esto. _- Gracias, por todo Natsu, te quiero mucho y siempre lo haré, este donde este, TE QUIERO._ Dijo dándome una ultima sonrisa antes de cerrar sus ojos y dejar de respirar.

_- Lu-cy?_ dije empezando a separarme lentamente de ella viendo como no reaccionaba, sentí como Happy estaba ahora muy tenso, demasiado.

_- Natsu? porque el corazón de Lucy ya no late?_ Dijo con voz temblorosa aun sabiendo la respuesta pero no queriéndola creer.

_- no..._ Dije apretando los dientes tan fuerte que empecé a sangrar . _-No..._ Dije llorando y respirando agitada-mente abrazando a una Lucy que parecía dormida aunque ahora empezaba a comprender que no estaba dormida. -_ NO...!_ Dije recordando cuando la conocí en Hargeon y cuando la llevé a Fairy tail. _- NOOOOO LUCYYY!_ Dije con una voz desgarrada y destrozada epretandola lo mas que pude a mi cuerpo junto a Happy quien hizo lo mismo que yo empezando a llorar en alaridos y gemido abrazándose a ella lo mas que pudo. -_ NO!NO!NO!NO!NO! JODER NO PORFAVOR NO!_ Grité negando con la cabeza como un loco.

_- Natsu-san..._ Dijo Sting seguido de Rouge quienes vinieron a nuestro lado y pude ver como nos miraban con mucha pena y con los ojos algo llorosos mientas sus exceds lloraban detrás de ellos. Pero yo los ignoré , lo ignoré todo... hasta que oí su risa. Se estaba riendo?

_- Te... te estas riendo? D_ije con voz entrecortada.

_- Lo siento, es que vuestra patética escena me ha echo risa, en cualquier caso hay que ser verdaderamente estúpida como para dar su vida por otra persona y dijo que te quería? dios... mira que es patética._ Dijo sonriendo y con el rostro calmado que siempre tenia.

Sus palabras... estúpida, te quería, patética... ella muerta en mis brazos...

_- Que, que has dicho?_ Dije levantando lentamente mi rostro destrozado hacia el. _- C-como la has llamado?_ Dije sin entender y sin dejar de llorar. El amplificó su sonrisa.

_- He dicho que hay que ser muy estúpida como para dar su vida por ti y que es muy patética, la verdad, esta mucho mejor así , su existencia apestaba, ESTA MUCHO MEJOR MUERTA._ Dijo sonriendo.

_- Estúpida? ... patética?... apestaba?... Esta mejor muerta?_ Dije con los ojos muy abiertos y apenas murmurando-lo. No dejaba de oír sus palabras y no podía dejar de ver el rostro sonriente de Lucy y entonces... Morí

El Natsu que todos conocían y amaban murió en ese momento, lo sentí dentro mio, yo ya no era Natsu, era un monstruo que solo oía una palabra. VENGANZA

Mi grito monstruoso se oyó por todo el continente, el grito de tristeza y dolor de un monstruo, de un dragón descontrolado.

No podía dejar de ver a Lucy muerta, de Zeref riéndose y insultándola, de Lucy diciendo sus ultimas palabras... Me quería.

Todas las personas dejaron de pelear y me observaron, apenas fui consciente de las personas que conocía que miraban mi escena entre lágrimas seguramente los de mi gremio y los que conocían a Lucy.

Yo solté lentamente a Lucy y con ese grito una enorme llama de fuego me rodeó y salió disparada hacia el cielo. _( sabéis el grito de Gohan contra Cell cuando este mató a num. 16? ps igual )_ No dejaba de agarrarme del cabello y gritar. Mis ojos estaban rojos y mis colmillos crecieron, además de que mi cuerpo quedó rodeado de escamas rojas y mi cabello se teñía de rojo. Cuando todo terminó quedé yo con ese aspecto con fuego aun rodeándome, a una Lucy sonriente muerta delante mio y a Zeref a unos dos metros también sonriendo, eso era todo lo que yo veía.

Miré fijamente a Zeref con una mirada a la que la misma Erza se pondría a llorar; mis ojos bien abiertos, rojos como la sangre , las lágrimas sin parar de caer de mis ojos, las venas se me ampliaban junto a mis músculos y mis dientes, ahora colmillos se dejaban mostrar orgullosos, daba la imagen de un Dragón sin corazón que tan solo quería matar.

_- Te arrepentirás de esto, me encargaré personalmente, suplicarás piedad y no te la daré, me bañaré con tu sangre y trituraré tus huesos hasta asegurarme de que tu mísera existencia quede completamente desaparecida de este mundo... la muerte te parecerá el paraíso comparado con lo que te voy a hacer... mi venganza será terrible!_ y con esas palabras salté sobre él junto a un rugido lleno de dolor y promesas.

* * *

**OK... estoy llorando. Dejen sus reviews no me hagan llorar aun mas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! bueno aqui nuevo capitulo no tengo mucho mas que decir :)**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 . El medallón de la Travesía**

Sting miraba su gremio destrozado con una expresión de dolor. Como maestro no había podido proteger a su gremio aunque sabiendo contra quien se enfrentaron era mucho mas que probable que esto hubiera terminado así.

Suspirando se sentó sobre los destrozos estaba rodeado de personas que ayudaban a sus compañeros a curarlos y a reparar el gremio al igual como pasó una vez con Fairy tail. El pensar en ese gremio admirable se recordó que tenía que hablar con el maestro para explicarle lo que pasó.

_- No tienes que culparte a tí mismo de todo esto._ Dijo Rouge sentándose a su lado seguido por Lectos y Frosh.

_- Frosh piensa lo mismo._ Dijo Frosh con tristeza.

_- Lo se, pero aun así a pesar de todo esto me parece increíble que él fuese el causante de todo esto._ Dijo él frotándose de dolor la cabeza.

_- Sting- kun que era lo que vino a buscar Natsu-san?_ Preguntó Lector con curiosidad, el pequeño exceed aun tampoco podía comprender lo ocurrido.

- _EL medallón de la travesía._ Dijo Sting confundiendo-los a todos. _- Al parecer había rumores por todo Fiore en donde afirmaban que Natsu-san buscaba a Zeref para vengar la muerte de Lucy-san y al parecer el consejo temía que fuese a por ellos ya que tenían un poderoso objeto mágico, el medallón de la travesía es un medallón que quien lo lleva lo guía hacia aquello a lo que mas desea, y por ello el consejo decidió dármelo a mi para que nuestro gremio lo protegiese de Natsu-san._ Explico Sting.

_- En otras palabras que nos dieron a nosotros el muerto._ Dijo Rouge con algo de resentimiento a lo que Sting lo confirmó.

Después de la muerte de los antiguos miembros del consejo por parte de Tartaros los nuevos miembros eran una atajo de cobardes avaricioso que ni siquiera participaron en la guerra porque afirmaban que lo principal era proteger al proletariado aunque ellos ni siquiera lo hicieron.

_- Natsu-san esta haciendo mucho para vengar a Lucy-san._ Dijo Yukino apareciendo al lado de Sting y sentándose a su lado.

-_ Supongo que es normal teniendo en cuenta lo que el sentía por ella no?_ Dijo Sting con tristeza.

_- Si, pero llegar a atacar a sus propios amigos..._ Dijo Lector recordando al antiguo Natsu. _- Natsu-kun nunca hubiese hecho esto hace un año._

_- Lo se Lector, pero es increíble lo que una persona puede llegar a cambiar._ Dijo Sting con tristeza recordando la escena ocurrida.

FLASHBAK

Todo estaba tranquilo en el gremio de Sabertohh y a lo que uno llama tranquilo llama a alborotado; todo bebiendo, riendo, peleando por tonterías... Sting rió sintiéndose alegre por el estado de animo que había hoy en su amado gremio, todo estaba bien hasta que una sombra entro al gremio.

Todos se congelaron al ver quien entró. El hombre llevaba una oscura capa negra aunque dejaba ver su rostro perfectamente. Natsu Dragneel acompañado por su fiel compañero Happy y ambos con una mirada seria en sus rostros.

_- Natsu -san?_ Dijo sorprendido Sting.

_- No tengo mucho tiempo Sting, ya debes saber a por lo que vengo._ Dijo Natsu seriamente a lo que Sting asintió con la misma seriedad.

_- Bien, así me salto el discursito, vayamos al grano, o me lo das o voy yo a por el y no pienses que tendré piedad._ Dijo Natsu con voz ronca a lo que todos los miembros menos Sting, Rouge y Yukino dieron un paso a atrás.

_- Natsu-san de verdad crees que merece la pena todo esto? D_ijo de repente Yukino poniendo tensos a sus compañeros sabiendo hacia donde quería ir. Natsu suspiró intentando calmarse recordándose que Yukino era una buena amiga de Lucy.

_- Si, mereze la pena._ Dijo con un toque de advertencia hacia Yukino pero esta no se calló.

_- No! no mereze la pena! de verdad crees que todo esto esta bien?! Gritó Yukino con ira avanzando hacia el siendo detenida por Sting._

_- Esto no es asunto tuyo! Gritó de repente Happy. - Todo lo que Natsu y yo hacemos lo hacemos por ella! Y no nos importa lo que vosotros penséis! Vosotros no sabéis nada! Gritó Happy con lágrimas en los ojos. Yukino miró hacia Happy con tristeza pero suspiró y bajo la mirada._

_- Habeis atacado muchos gremios tanto oscuros como no para encontraras a Zeref y habéis herido a muchas personas. _Dijo ella sin mirarlos a la cara y Sting le susurró que callara sabiendo lo que venía pero ella siguió._ - Fairy Tail os a cubierto para que el consejo no os convierta en criminales pero estáis haciendo mucho daño a muchas personas, algunas incluso que os admiraban como nosotros. _Dijo esta siguiendo pero Natsu la cortó.

_- Todo esto lo hacemos por Lucy. _Dijo apenas en un susurro siendo interrumpido por Yukino.

_- Lucy-san ahora mismo estará revolviéndose en su tumba al ver en lo que os habéis convertido Natsu. _Dijo ella tocando la fibra sensible de Natsu y Happy.

Sting apartó a Yukino recibiendo él mismo el impacto del golpe de Natsu quien al oír esas palabras no pudo contener su ira y atacó a Yukino sin dudarlo.

Sting Y Natsu empezaron a pelear provocando algunos daños en el gremio pronto se unieron a la batalla Rouge y los demás miembros . Pero lamentablemente la batalla no duró tanto.

Todos los miembros se encontraban destrozados en el suelo pero ninguno muerto y el gremio estaba todo destrozado.

Natsu caminó hacia Yukino quien se encontraba herida en el suelo.

_- A-alejate de ella Natsu-san._ Dijo Sting intentando levantarse pero Natsu ni se inmutó y agarró del cabello a Yukino levantándola y haciendo-la gemir de dolor.

_- Tienes suerte de ser amiga de Lucy porque sinó ya no tendrías lengua._ Dijo Natsu con voz siniestra para después lanzar-la estampando-la contra la paret.

_- Yukino!_ Gritó Sting para después atacar a Natsu a lo que este de un puñetazo lo mandó a volar.

_- Como puede hacernos esto Natsu-kun!_ Gritó Lector con ira caminando hacia Natsu quien se encontraba mirando seriamente el suelo en un punto fijo. _- Sting-kun y yo lo admirábamos mucho! El Natsu que yo recuerdo nunca atacaría a sus amigos!_ Gritó con ira Lector.

Natsu suspiró con cansancio y miró con lastima a Lector.

_- Ese Natsu ya no existe._ Dijo este sorprendiendo a Lector. NAtsu volvió a mirar seriamente a Sting. - El medallón Sting donde esta? no quiero mas problemas con vosotros.

_- E-n el sótano._ Dijo Sting apretando los puños.

-_ Happy._ Dijo Natsu a lo que Happy con un aye volvió hacia el sótano para luego volver con un gran medallón de oro decorado con piedras preciosas, se lo lanzó a Natsu quien lo pilló al vuelo y este se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

_- Gracias y disculpa las molestias tomad._ Dijo Natsu tirando al suelo un montón de billetes. _- Es suficiente para reparar el gremio y curar a los heridos._

Después de estas palabras se fue junto con Happy.

**Fin Flashbak**

Sting suspiró recordando los hechos a lo que los demás asintieron pensando igual.

_- Deberiamos informar de esto a Fairy tail?_ Preguntó Rouge a lo que Sting asintió.

_- Natsu sigue perteneciendo a Fairy tail aun que se haya ido._

No muy lejos de Sabertooh en una colina se encontraba Natsu sentado mirando fijamente el medallón.

_- Lo encontraremos, Natsu._ Dijo Happy seriamente mirando el medallon a lo que Natsu asientio, ambos tenian el mismo odio hacia Zeref.

_- Ya lo creo que si._ Dijo Natsu agrarrando con la otra mano el colgante que estaba en su cuello.

_- Ya lo creo._

* * *

**Hasta aqui esta el segundo capitulo, actualizare pronto ( creo ) adios!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí**** nuevo capitulo! por cierto antes de empezar, a veis visto el nuevo opening de Fairy tail?! a mi me ha encantado! hasta me lo estoy aprendiendo pah cantarlo en la ducha XD dejen su opinión en los comentarios.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3 Dark Blood****  
**

En cierto gremio oscuro:

_- Maestro, Natsu Dragneel va detrás de nuestro libro, el vidente de nuestro gremio lo a visto._ Dijo un subordinado quien se encontraba arrodillado frente a un hombre

_- Como?! Natsu Dragneel has dicho!?_ Dijo este sorprendido y algo asustado levantándose de golpe estremeciendo a su subordinado.

_- Si maestro, hay rumores de que busca a Zeref ya que quiere vengar a su compañera Lucy Heartfilia quien murió en la guerra de hace un año._ Dijo el subordinado algo asustado.

El maestro tembló al recordar la experiencia mas aterradora de su vida, cuando vio a ese monstruo luchando descontrolado contra Zeref... Se podría decir que estuvo a su altura pero por alguna razón que nadie desconoce Zeref le perdonó la vida. Recordó su mirada de odio, sus colmillos, sus rugidos llenos de dolor... Natsu Dragneel ya era famoso antes de la guerra pero ahora ya reconocen cualquiera su nombre, algunos lo admiran y otros le temen pero todos lo conocen como el mago que esta a la par con Zeref y que incluso estuvo a punto de eliminarlo.

_- N-no hay problema, en nuestro gremio hay mas de 10.000 miembros y además esta muy bien escondido por algo se nos conoce como el gremio invisible._ Dijo el maestro riendo nerviosamente.

_- Maestro según las noticias ayer atacó al gremio de Sabertooh y los venció a todos._ Dijo este sorprendiendo al maestro.

_- Porque haría algo así ese tipo?_ Dijo el maestro sorprendió no solo de que haya logrado vencer a todos los de Sabertooh sino que los haya atacado sin motivo aparente.

_- No se sabe porque lo hizo, en las noticias no hay nada mas._ Dijo el subordinado sacando un gruñido del maestro.

_- Estos imbéciles del consejo... seguro que no han dicho toda la verdad... En cualquier caso preparad a nuestros mejores magos para lo peor y si llega a aparecer bajo ningún concepto se os ocurra mencionar a la difunta amiga de Natsu Dragneel._ Dijo el maestro seriamente.

_- Si señor ahora mismo._ Dijo el subordinado saliendo corriendo de la habitación dejando solo al maestro.

_- Aun recuerdo lo que ese tipo me hizo cuando me reí de su amiga._ Dijo este temblando y tocándose la cara que estaba siendo cubierta por una mascara.

_- Mi cara y la mitad derecha de mi cuerpo esta desfigurada..._

* * *

_En un monte..._

_- Natsu estas seguro que es por aqui? _Pregunto cierto gato azul mirando confundido a su amigo quien caminaba hacia adelante delante de el con un medallón en el cuello.

_- Estoy seguro, este medallón me guia hacia Dark Blood, hacia el libro de Zeref. _Dijo lo último en un gruñido. Happy suspiró no muy seguro de que ese medallón funcionase, llevaban dias caminando y seguían sin ver nada.

- Natsu puedo preguntarte algo? Dijo Happy no muy seguro de querer preguntar.

_- Pregunta._ Dijo este seriamente sin detenerse.

_- Crees que Yukino tiene razón ?_ Dijo Happy recordando lo que le dijo la mujer les dijo. Natsu se puso tenso pero no se detuvo.

_(- Lucy-san ahora mismo estará revolviéndose en su tumba al ver en lo que os habéis convertido Natsu) _

Natsu tembló al recordar las dolorosas palabras.

_- Lucy estaría decepcionada de nosotros Natsu? _Pregunto triste Happy.

_- No lo se Happy, pero ya te lo dije hace tiempo verdad? voy a vengarla y no me importa lo que tenga que hacer con tal de hacerlo, cuando muera y vuelva a ver a Lucy espero que me llege a perdonar. D_ijo Natsu sorprendiendo algo a Happy.

_- Como que cuando mueras?! _Dijo alterado pero después suspiro y rió. -_ Es verdad, cuando mueras de viejo, pensé que ibas a hacer algo tonto como suicidarte una vez mates a Zeref o algo así jajaja. _Dijo riendo Happy pero Natsu no respondió.

Happy no interpretó correctamente el triste silencio con el que su amigo pelirrosado le contestó.

Pasaron horas y se hizo de noche hasta que de repente Natsu se paró haciendo que Happy quien andaba algo cansado chocara con su espalda soltando una maldición.

_- Duele Natsu! en toda la nariz!._ Dijo gimiendo el Gatito agarrándose el morro con ojos llorosos.

-_ Hemos llegado Happy._ Dijo Natsu seriamente mirando hacia en frente. Happy miró hacia donde Natsu miraba y abrió mucho los ojos al ver el enorme edificio que había.

_- E-es enorme!_ Dijo sorprendido Happy.

_- Si, lo es._ Dijo simplemente Natsu empezando a andar hacia el gremio siendo seguido por Happy. Ambos llegando hacia la entrada del gremio pero justo cuando Natsu iba a entrar algo lo detuvo. Su gran oído captó algo que no le gustó nada.

_- Mira que dar su patetica vida para salvar a ese Dragneel jajajajja hay que ser estupida! aunque es una pena ya que la tia estaba mas buena..._

* * *

Dentro del gremio oscuro...

_- si, si como oís al parecer el famosísimo mago Natsu Dragneel nos esta buscando._ Dijo un hombre riendo junto a sus compañeros quienes se estaban dirigiendo hacia la entrada para salir.

_- He oído que busca nuestro libro para matar a Zeref y vengar a su noviecita._ Dijo otro riendo.

_- Pues que venga! como si pudiera hacer algo contra Dark Blood verdad chicos?!_ Gritó el hombre de antes riendo a lo que muchos otros hombres del gremio respondieron con alaridos y risas estando a favor.

_- y que me dices tu de la mujer?_ Dijo de repente su compañero a punto de salir del gremio. _- Mira que dar su patética vida para salvar a ese Dragneel jajajajja hay que ser estúpida! aunque es una pena ya que la tía estaba mas buena... _Dijo riendo junto a sus compañeros pero de repente un puño envuelto en fuego traspasó la puerta y lo golpeó directo en el rostro mandándolo a volar hasta una paret contraria a la entrada del gremio.

Todos se quedaron callado mirando a su compañero quien se encontraba gimiendo de dolor agarrándose la nariz.

- Que has dicho? Dijo una aterrorizarte voz que venía de la entrada. - Que has dicho de Lucy? Dijo caminando hacia el tipo quien se encontraba temblando de dolor y miedo.

_- Na-Natsu Dragneel?!_ Dijo este muerto de miedo con los ojos bien abiertos. Varias jadeos se oyeron por todo el gremio y todos retrocedieron hacia atrás.

_- Repite lo que has dicho, repitemelo a la cara antes de que te mate._ Dijo Natsu sin detenerse hasta llegar hacia el hombre y agarrarlo del cuello.

_- Con que tu eres el famoso Natsu Dragneel verdad?_ Dijo un hombre que bajaba unas escaleras con una sonrisa sádica.

_- Es Dominic!_ Gritó uno de los magos oscuros con alegria siendo seguido por muchos aplausos.

_- Natsu Dragneel estas acabado!_

_- Es el segundo mago mas poderoso que tenemos después del maestro!_

_- Esto será pan comido!_

Las risas y abucheos hacia Natsu no cesaban pero Natsu ni los miraba seguía mirando al hombre que mantenía agarrado del cuello.

_- Oye Natsu Dragneel te importaría soltar a mi Nakama para así poder derrotarte con mas facilidad?_ Dijo Dominic riendo de manera creída.

Natsu aun sin prestarle atención incendió al hombre que tenia agarrado del cuello quien empezó a arder.

_- Escoria como tu no merece ni nombrarla me has oído bastardo?!_ Gritó Natsu estampando-lo contra la paret y dejándolo inconsciente.

_- menudo imbécil..._ Dijo Natsu suspirando intentando calmarse.

Dominic miraba con ira a Natsu ya que lo estaba ignorando.

_- Oye tu imbécil ! que te estoy hablando!_ Gritó Dominic con ira.

Natsu lo miró confundido y sorprendido.

_- Y tu quien eres? desde cuando estas ahí?_ Dijo este cabreando aun mas a Dominic.

_- Me has estado ignorando?!_ Gritó muy enojado a lo que Natsu lo miró confundido ya que no sabia de lo que estaba hablando.

Los demás miembros siguieron abucheando a Natsu y alabando a Dominic diciendo que acabara ya con el. Dominic volvió a sonreír de manera creída al oir las alabanzas de sus compañeros .

_- Siempre he querido derrotarte famoso Salamander, soy Dominic, el primer oficial de Dark Blood y el miembro mas poderoso, mi poder a destruido pueblos y ciudades, he matado a mujeres y niños y incluso los magos mas poderoso tiemblan al oír mi nombre. Ahora voy a acabar con el famoso Salamander para así poder ser mucho y mucho mas famoso y temido!_ Dijo dando un discurso.

_- Eres el mejor Dominic!_

_- Tiembla Salamander!_

_- Te va a hacer pedazos!_

Los aplausos y abucheos no se detenían y eso hacía crecer el ego de Dominic quien reía con orgullo.

_- Oye Happy no has encontrado el libro?_ Dijo Natsu a su amigo quien negaba con la cabeza.

- _No pero creo que esta en la parte alta del gremio, deberíamos investigar por allí._ Dijo Happy volando.

_- Buena idea vayamos!_ Dijo Natsu con decisión.

_- Que no ves que te estoy hablando!?_ Gritó Dominic pisoteando con ira el suelo.

_- Que le pasa a ese?_ Dijo con cansancio Natsu de brazos cruzados.

_- No lo se, parece que le gusta hablar solo._ Dijo Happy.

_- Ya me he hartado de que te rías de mi maldito._ Dijo Dominic llenando su pecho con una siniestra magia de color oscura. _- Mi magia es la noche, parece una llama pequeña la que tengo en el puño pero si esta te toca te producirá el mayor dolor que has podido imaginar en el corazón, tan poderoso que este se te detendrá inmediatamente._ Dijo este sonriendo bajo la mirada seria del Dragneel.

Todos los miembros estaban seguros de la victoria de Dominic, algunos ya incluso se sentaban y reían.

_- Natsu ten cuidado con ese puño._ Dijo Happy seriamente pero Natsu no contestó.

_- Muere!_ Gritó Dominic corriendo hacia Natsu quien ni se inmutaba. Justo cuando estuvo apunto de alcanzarlo Natsu levantó su brazo y le sostuvo el puño envuelto en llamas.

_- Idiota! has tocado mi magia! ahora sufrirás!_ Dijo riendo Dominic junto a los otros miembros. Pero Natsu ni se inmutó. Después de unos segundo Dominic dejó de reír y miró a Natsu confundido ya que en ese momento ya debería estar muerto. _- C-como?_

_- Lamento decirte que eso no funcionara en mi ya que mi corazón ya a sufrido el dolor máximo en su momento._ Dijo Natsu seriamente y con pesar sorprendiendo y asustando a Dominic.

_- Mi corazón lleva ya un año muerto y no siente nada ni amor, ni amistad ni dolor ni nada._ Dijo apretando el puño de Dominic.

_- No tengo tiempo que perder, necesito ese libro pero ya!_ Gritó Natsu golpeando a Dominic y mandándolo a volar y dejándolo inmediatamente inconsciente.

Hubo un minuto de shock y silencio hasta que alguien logró hablar.

_- A derrotado a D-Dominic._ Dijo un miembro.

_- Corred!_ Gritó otro y inmediatamente todo quedó vacío.

Natsu suspiró y subió hacia el piso de arriba siendo seguido por Happy.

Ese libro li iba a conseguir pasase lo que pasase .

* * *

**Bueno ya esta dejen sus reviews y buen verano!**


End file.
